Icha Icha Paradise: The Kyuubi and the Nanabi
by DarkChild316
Summary: Naruto establishes a bond with Fu at an early age and when she is hunted down by ANBU from her home of Takigakure after being resurrected, Naruto offers her a new home with him. Naruto/Fu. AU. Please R&R.


Hello again everyone and welcome to the sixteenth installment in my _**Icha Icha Paradise**_ series. This installment sees Naruto paired up with the other female jinchuuriki from Takigakure Fu. I hope everyone enjoys this one as there aren't many Naruto/Fu one shots out there (which is still beyond me). So get ready folks because IT'S SHOWTIME!

Summary: Naruto establishes a bond with Fu at an early age and when she is hunted down by ANBU from her home of Takigakure after being resurrected, Naruto offers her a new home with him.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story.

Author's notes: Naruto and Fu are both 18. Also the opening prologue before the time skip takes place during the OVA _**Mission: Protect the Waterfall Village!**_

* * *

Naruto was currently walking through the village of Takigakure waiting for Kakashi to return from the Jonin meeting he was called back to Konoha for. His teammates were off doing their own thing and he decided to just leave them to their own vises.

He was taking in the scenery of the impressive village noting how beautiful it was, the village being rich with greenery and waterfalls. While it may not have been as impressive as Konoha, the village had its own charm to it.

"Get away from me." he heard a girl voice shout and he looked to see a young mint-haired girl running away from a small mob of villagers into the forest.

"Get back here you demon girl." the mob shouted and Naruto immediately felt anger rise up in him and feeling a sense of Déjà Vu he did the only thing he knew to do, he chased after the mob to stop them from harming the girl.

_**"Sick of It"**__ by Skillet begins playing_

"Go away, leave me alone." the girl said as the villagers surrounded her.

"Not a chance you filthy monster, demons like you don't deserve to live." the mob leader said before bringing his club up to strike her and she closed her eyes waiting to be hit, but the hit never came. The girl opened her eyes to see an angry boy standing in front of her blocking the club.

"The only monsters I see here…..are the ones trying to attack a young girl." Naruto said as his eyes flashed crimson with slit pupils and swirling orange chakra surrounded him causing the mob to step back in fear and the girl looked on in awe.

_"Is he….just like me too."_ the girl asked herself.

_**"He is young larvae, it appears this boy is the holder of Kurama the Nine-Tails, much like you are my holder."**_ Chomei said from within her mind and the girl looked at the boy in shock before beginning to cry.

_"Finally, someone else who understands my pain."_ the girl thought to herself.

"What the hell is he, is he another monster?" One of the mob members said.

"I don't know what he is, but I know what he's about to be." the mob leader said before he charged Naruto and got his head nearly knocked off with a solid kick for it.

"Get out of here NOW, and if any of you ever bother this girl again, I"LL KILL YOU!" Naruto growled and the mob quickly ran away in fear at the terrifying boy and never looked back. Naruto sighed before calming down and deactivating his initial jinchuuriki form.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked the young girl as he turned around to her and she got up and hugged him for saving her.

"I am now, thank you so much for your help." the girl said.

"Hey, don't worry about it, someone had to put those jackasses in their place." Naruto said just as Kakashi and his teammates arrived.

"I thought we sensed your chakra flare up out here. I take it you and your friend are okay." Kakashi said.

"Yeah we're fine, but I couldn't let those jerks do to her what so many people had done to me in the past, I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I didn't do something." Naruto said.

"Well that's understandable, but it's time for us to be leaving Naruto." Sakura said and Sasuke just stayed quiet.

"Alright, hey don't worry about those mobsters, they'll never bother you again." Naruto said to the girl before she stopped him.

"Hey wait, I didn't get your name." the girl asked.

"It's Naruto, don't ever forget it." Naruto said and the girl smiled at him.

"Don't worry, I won't. And my name's Fu." The girl, Fu said.

"Well there's a name I'll never forget, take care of yourself Fu." Naruto said to his new friend before they set off for home.

_**~Time skip: Present Day~**_

Naruto searched high and low for his childhood friend Fu following the trail of her chakra. It had been a few days since he and his team had killed Kaguya and destroyed black Zetsu and he had been named Hokage mere hours after his victory.

His first act as Hokage was to reinstate Sasuke and Orochimaru back into Konoha for their help in ending the war and he also made sure that Sasuke was named the new captain of the ANBU as well as ensuring that Sasuke's brother Itachi was given a hero's funeral for his loyalty to Konoha.

He then completely reformed the Konoha Council and stripped Koharu and Homura of their positions to ensure that there would be no more corruption on the council and to ensure that what happened with Itachi never happened again.

He reformed the council by replacing the corrupt former elders with Tsunade and Orochimaru and he also added Shikamaru, Shino, Shizune and Kakashi, Iruka, Neji, Inochi and Sakura as the head of the council and Naruto's head advisor.

Now he was currently looking for Fu who he hadn't seen since she was resurrected and strangely when he asked Takigakure about it, they were very auspicious about giving Naruto her whereabouts which made him suspect their involvement in her disappearance.

Naruto soon began to feel Fu's chakra signal becoming stronger and stronger and soon he came to a clearing and saw his friend surrounded by ANBU ninja and one look at the Takigakure headbands they wore told him all he needed to know as he sprang into action.

_**"Not Gonna Die"**__ by Skillet begins playing_

"Mind if I cut in." Naruto said announcing his arrival as he landed next to Fu and immediately entered his Six Paths Senjutsu mode.

"Well there you are Naruto-kun, I knew I could count on you to find me." Fu said.

"So what's the story here Fu-chan." Naruto asked the mint-haired jinchuuriki.

"Well apparently Takigakure doesn't want me back and they don't want anyone else to have me either, so they've just decided to take me out." Fu said.

"Well if that's the case, then why don't we give Taki a nice little parting gift and I can't think of a better gift that opening up a can of whoop ass on a couple of ANBU." Naruto said as he cracked his knuckles.

"My thoughts exactly Naruto-kun." Fu replied as she calmly slipped into her Tailed Beast Mode transforming into Chomei himself.

"This doesn't concern you Lord Hokage, now step aside or else your reign as Hokage is going to come to an abrupt end." one of the two ANBU leaders said.

"Well if you don't mind, I think Fu-chan are going to do a little role play here and take you clowns on a little history lesson. You see you guys are going to be the Chinese and we're going to be the Mongols with me being Ghenghis Khan."

"And what we intend to do is tear down you're Great Wall, kick all of your asses and leave only one of you to tell the tale." Naruto said as he and Fu charged the ANBU.

"You asked for it, kill them!" the second ANBU leader shouted as they went on the attack forming Watercutting Swords to slash the two jinchuuriki into pieces.

Most of them were immediately cut down by Naruto using his mother's sword Ugetsu Kageuchi while the others were swiftly taken out by Fu's Bug Bite.

Soon only the two ANBU leaders remained and knowing their regular power wouldn't be enough, they both took a quick swig of their villages Hero Water that they had just in case they ran into any problems.

But before they could even strike, Naruto and Fu blew one of the two ANBU apart with combined Tailed Beast Balls before Naruto swiftly got behind the other and held his mother's sword to his throat.

"Now you'd better listen really carefully Taki ANBU. Fu-chan is headed back to Konoha with me and you will not ever bother her again. And know this, if you ever mess with her, or my friends again, if I even so much as smell you in my village, oh I will kill you." Naruto threatened.

"You see I know several ways of disposing of a body including dropping it into a pit and burning it in Amaterasu flames, try me bitch. Now get out of my sight." Naruto said and the ANBU made himself scarce and fled for his life.

_**~Later back in Konoha at the Hokage mansion~**_

Wow, so this is how a big time Hokage and war hero lives." Fu said as she looked around at the Hokage mansion.

"Well I don't know about big time, I'm just like any other Kage. Well with the exception of the whiskers and the fact that I've got a Tailed Beast living in my body." Naruto joked and Fu laughed at his sense of humor.

"You're such a character, but in all seriousness Naruto-kun, thanks for all that you've done for me." Fu said with a grateful smile.

"Hey it was no problem, I'm just happy to see you happy. In all honesty I'm glad to have you in Konoha since I was planning to have you moved here anyway." Naruto said surprising Fu.

"You really mean that Naruto-kun?" Fu asked.

"Of course I do Fu-chan. When I saw how bad you had it all those years ago when I saved you from that mob it killed me so much to see you, someone who knew what it was like to be alone have to go through that kind of pain and suffering."

"So that day as I left for Konoha I made a promise to myself that day. I promised myself that someday, when I became Hokage I was going to take you away from that horrible place and bring you here to be with me. That way you'd never be alone again." Naruto said.

"Oh Naruto-kun." Fu said as she began to tear up at having someone who cared about her so much.

"Hey, please don't cry. I don't want to see you crying anymore." Naruto said as he cupped Fu's cheek and brushed away her tears before Fu in a moment of passion pulled Naruto into a heated kiss.

While this initially stunned Naruto, he soon returned the kiss with equal intensity. The two jinchuuriki opened their lips and their tongues immediately greeted each other before they began a passionate mating dance.

Fu soon pulled away from Naruto before playfully pushing him onto the couch and she giggled before she began to strip down until her slender, toned body was fully revealed before her jinchuuriki lover.

"Well Naruto-kun, you may have made me the happiest girl on earth, but now you're about to be the luckiest guy on earth." Fu said as she sauntered up to Naruto and crawled over to him before she began to strip him until he was as naked as she was.

Naruto licked his lips before he reached up and cupped Fu's perky breasts. His heart raced as he began to squeeze them and sink his fingers into them. He groped the perky mounds and marveled at their softness as he rubbed them together.

Fu began lowly moaning in satisfaction at Naruto's affectionate groping of her breasts as she placed her hands on either side of him and Naruto kneaded them together. Naruto's fingers massaged the perky orbs of flesh and Fu began to blush from heavy excitement.

She placed her hands on top of Naruto's and helped him squeeze her breasts. Her nipples grew hard from his touch and she let small moans escape her breath. Naruto bounced them in his hold and sat upright to plant his lips on her tits as he held them together.

Naruto suckled Fu's hardened tits and she ran her hand through his blonde spiky hair as she smiled at him. He rubbed his lips together on the erect bud while simultaneously moving his hand to her crotch.

Fu held Naruto's face on her breasts as she smothered him and felt the wetness inside of her beginning to rise. Naruto's index finger found her clit and began to sensually rub. The Seven-Tails host moaned at this and a smirk appeared on Naruto's face as his finger brushed her clit.

He took his mouth off her breast and started to kiss her neck before she stopped him to plant her own mouth on his neck. Fu's tongue smoothly licked Naruto's neck and he moaned in pleasure as she did so.

The orange-eyed woman then smirked as she unexpectedly sank her sharp canines into his neck and he groaned in pain from this. Fu grinned as her teeth slightly tore into Naruto's neck as she gnawed it and the young man winced at the feeling.

She worked her teeth on his neck for a while and she simultaneously sucked on his neck like a hungry mosquito looking for blood before finally letting it go to start brushing her tongue on the bite mark, leaving a bright-colored hickey on his neck.

The mint-haired girl smiled at the love mark she left on him before she instructed him to lie completely back. Naruto did as instructed and watched as Fu sat over his face and spread her legs apart, showing the small streams of wetness flowing from her aroused womanhood.

"Care for a taste of my juices Naruto-kun." Fu said and Naruto grinned before he immediately planted his fingers on her folds. He rubbed his fingers on the crevices and teasingly flicked Fu's clit with his tongue.

He wriggled his fingers on her folds and Fu smiled in satisfaction as he spread them apart and licked his lips at the tasty walls of flesh. Naruto's index finger entered her body and began vigorously fingering her innards.

He marveled at how tight she felt on the inside and he vaguely wondered how she would feel when her walls wrapped around his stiff cock. Pushing this thought aside for later he focused on her folds as he rubbed his fingers against her walls and drew moans of lust from her.

Naruto began licking Fu's clit while simultaneously tracing her folds with his fingers and she moaned lustfully as she reached up and started to caress her breasts; trying to further raise her arousal. Naruto fingered Fu's warm moist area and slowly brushed his tongue on her folds.

He started to trace them before he eventually entered his tongue into her body and began attacking her walls with his tongue. Fu whimpered at this as Naruto tasted her wetness and he savored the taste, likening it to fresh honey as his tongue wagged inside of her warmth.

Naruto tongue was buried deep inside of Fu's pussy tasty and the mint-haired kunoichi looked back at the lower half of her lover's body and her mouth watered at seeing his stiff erection from tasting her innards.

She then focused on Naruto as he kept her folds apart while licking her tender walls of flesh taking care to gather all of her tasty juices and she continued to moan at this. Naruto moaned as he moved his tongue inside of Fu's womanhood and the vibrations of his voice sent waves of pleasure through her body.

Naruto's fingers rubbed onto Fu's folds and her hot blush remained strong on her face. His tongue licked deeply into Fu's insides and she squeezed her breast in a lustful response; giving him more wetness to taste.

The blonde-haired sage greatly appreciated this and he continued swaying his tongue on Fu's hot and wet walls. She soon felt herself getting ready to come and she moaned from his teasing and this alerted Naruto to her upcoming release.

Using this knowledge to his advantage, Naruto smirked as he removed his tongue from Fu's pussy and slowly dragged his tongue across her folds again before doing the same with her clit to tease her further.

Fu whimpered at this and did so again once Naruto's tongue entered her once again and her whimpers turned into full-fledged screams of lust as Naruto's tongue wildly and savagely wagged inside of Fu's pussy until she finally came.

Fu's inner fluids came washing down onto his tongue and she moaned loudly at this as Naruto hungrily licked up her fluids and marveled at the taste. After Naruto was done licking Fu's womanhood, she smiled at him and looked back at his crotch and she smiled at how hard he was before getting off his face.

"Looks like it's your turn to get a little action Naruto-kun." Fu said with a smirk as she got on her knees in front of him and eyed his cock before she wrapped her slender fingers around his cock and began to stroke it.

Naruto shivered at her delicate touch and watched as she jerked him off and Fu blushed at how hard Naruto's cock felt in her hand and she continued to pump it. She smiled at the feeling and palmed Naruto's balls before beginning to bounce them in her hand.

She stroked it and brought her mouth closer to it. Her tongue lashed out and teasingly licked the underside of it. Naruto lowly moaned at the warm feeling of Fu's mouth and she licked her lips at the taste of his member which she thoroughly enjoyed.

She then got an idea as she cupped her perky breasts and her head gestured for Naruto to come closer. He did as instructed and placed his member next to Fu's chest. Fu squeezed her breasts together on his manhood and it took all the strength Naruto had to keep from falling onto her.

Fu giggled at his reaction before she began to knead her breasts together on his erection. She moaned at the feeling as she rubbed her breasts together on his erection and had her hardened tits rub his vein-covered shaft.

Naruto watched with interest as Fu opened her mouth and planted it on whatever of his cock that wasn't inside her breasts and he loudly moaned at how warm Fu's mouth was on the inside and he began to thrust into her ample cleavage.

Fu's mouth sucked off Naruto's manhood as he carefully sent his hips forward and he moaned all the while. Naruto's cock was smothered by Fu's tits and she kept squeezing them together on his stiff length while continuing to suck him off.

She smoothly kneaded her perky breasts together on Naruto's cock as he pumped it through her ample orbs of flesh and into her hot mouth. Fu swirled her heated tongue around Naruto's cock and he lustfully growled in response to the feeling.

The Seven-Tails jinchuuriki let out muffled moans and Naruto placed his hand on top of Fu's head. Fu's perky orbs of flesh bounced on Naruto's cock as it thrust into the valley of ample flesh and Fu felt the head of it twitch inside her mouth.

She immediately understood that Naruto was nearing his release and carried on with massaging her breasts on his length. Soon, Naruto groaned as he unleashed his semen into Fu's mouth and she moaned as he came.

Fu kept her breasts together on Naruto's erection and she swallowed it whole. Naruto panted as Fu released his manhood and simply licked her lips as she looked up at him. She threw him a seductive smile and winked at him and he smiled down at her before both lovers stood up.

Naruto backed Fu into a wall as they made out and the two wrapped their arms around each other. Fu wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and he gripped her ass to give her enough leverage to wrap her legs around his waist. Her wet entrance hovered over his growth and the pair deeply looked into each other's eyes before nodding simultaneously.

Fu took a deep and steady breath before lowering her warmth onto Naruto's member and immediately breaking her hymen as a result. This action caused Fu to bite her lower lip in pain before adjusting to the swollen length inside of her.

Once the pain from the loss of her virginity died down she signaled she was okay to Naruto who nodded before he began to thrust into her. Her breasts started to bob in in front of Naruto's chest and he moaned from how incredibly tight she was and how there was barely any wiggle room inside her.

Fu did likewise with how huge he felt inside of her and how he stretched her walls to their limits as she began bucking her hips and grinded her lover's growth. Naruto pounded his cock into depths of Fu's pussy and thrashed his length against her walls.

The pair felt their arousal grow as Naruto shot his hips forward and pounded his member into Fu. Fu moaned loudly and her eyes rolled back at how unbelievably good she felt from the pleasure she was receiving from her fellow jinchuuriki.

Naruto pummeled his stiffness into Fu's tightness and her warmth grinded his every move thanks to her bucking hips. Fu's breasts jiggled against Naruto's chest and she moaned in pleasure as her walls were deeply crashed into, his cock slamming into her womb with each thrust.

Fu kept her arms tightly wrapped around Naruto's neck as he rocketed his manhood into her wet orifice and she smiled with lust the entire time. Both Naruto and Fu moaned loudly as he slammed his throbbing manhood into her core and he balanced her by holding onto her rear.

Fu rode Naruto's member as it struck her walls with each thrust of the hips and her perky breasts heaved high. Mesmerized by the bouncing orbs, Naruto released Fu's ass and cupped her breasts and began kneading the jiggling mounds.

Naruto kneaded the jiggling mounds and caressed them tenderly as they bounced from his rapid thrusts. He held the mounds together and began licking her tits lustfully. Fu whimpered as he tweaked the twin peaks and pulled on them.

Naruto smiled as the orbs jiggled near his face and he softly bit into them. Naruto carefully gnawed into the bouncing orbs as he squeezed them together and Fu felt her womanhood becoming tighter and tighter on his throbbing manhood.

The pleasure of each other's lower organs kept the couple well stimulated in the sex and Fu moaned loudly in pleasurable fashion. His length rumbled into Fu's warmth and she whimpered as her breasts were teased.

Naruto suckled the erect mounds and rubbed his lips together on them. Fu moved her left hand to the back of Naruto's head and ran his fingers through his hair. She squeezed her eyes shut as Naruto deeply pounded his length into Fu's pussy and she bucked her hips in sync with his speed.

Naruto kneaded the ample mounds together as Fu rode his cock and it slammed up into her warmth. Fu moaned as Naruto softly worked his teeth on her breasts and she blushed deeply. This caught Naruto's eye and he smiled as he released the orbs of flesh and Fu kissed him deeply.

Bright cerulean eyes looked deeply into equally bright orange ones as the pair kissed and Naruto's free hand squeezed Fu's jiggling mound. Their tongues smoothly and lovingly brushed against one another and the jinchuuriki couple moaned into each other's mouths.

He pumped his length into Fu's womanhood a final time before her tightness squeezed it and his manhood sprayed his seed into her womb. Both lovers kept their lips pressed to each other's in ecstasy and they moaned together from the release as it leaked out of her onto the carpet.

Naruto and Fu then separated lips as he slowly began to pull his erection from inside her and she steadily unwrapped her legs from around him. Naruto watched Fu press her head against his chest and he kissed her on the forehead.

"Boy that was a thrill." Fu said in fulfillment and Naruto chuckled at his lover.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, care for some more Fu-chan?" Naruto proposed.

"Why not." Fu answered and a minute after that, Naruto lay back onto the couch she sat on his lap facing away from him as he laid back. She spread her legs and brought her womanhood closer to his erection.

Fu lifted herself over Naruto's member and he gripped her waist to sink herself onto it. They both moaned as Naruto held onto Fu's slender waist and began to thrust into her. Naruto pumped his manhood into Fu's warm core and she started anew with bucking her hips.

Her plump ass smacked on Naruto's lap as he jerked his member up into her walls and she slightly leaned back to place her arms back on the couch. She gripped the couch and held onto it tightly as Naruto pummeled his member into her moist walls.

Her perky breasts jiggled once more and she shook her waist on top of Naruto's manhood to grind it. Naruto moaned at how tight Fu was on the inside as she rode his cock and worked her hips to grind his member.

She closed her eyes and fell back against Naruto. Without even opening her eyes, Fu turned her head to face Naruto and puckered her lips at him. He responded by kissing her in response and he released her waist to cup her heaving breasts.

Naruto kneaded them together and squeezed them in his palms. Fu moaned in their kiss as Naruto did sharp thrusts into her core that rattled her pussy and his strong member pounded into her innards deeply.

He twisted her erect tits and circled his fingers around them as they bounced. Fu blushed again as she bucked her hips in tandem with Naruto's wild movements and their tongues constantly brushed against each other.

Their saliva-drenched tongues wrestled as they worked their hips together and Naruto tweaked Fu's nipples. The mint-haired woman moaned at this as she became tighter on Naruto's cock by the minute and it throbbed deeply inside of her.

It wasn't long afterwards that Fu's womanhood wrapped around Naruto's length and milked it once more. The young couple sweated heavily as Naruto pulled out of her and the two of them just nuzzled each other.

A couple of seconds later Fu was on her back with her legs arched back and Naruto was lying on his side underneath her arched legs in a T-Square position and he was once again pounding into the mint-haired kunoichi, much to her giddy delight.

Fu moaned as she bucked her hips to meet his strong and agile thrusts. She gripped the sheets tightly and her breasts jiggled from the sharp impacts into her warmth as he pummeled his member into her walls while he lovingly stroked her toned abdomen.

Fu writhed in pleasure as Naruto banged his cock into her tight inner tunnels and she arched her back to pull him in deeper. The effect was that now she could feel Naruto's member striking against her cervix with each thrust and her mind went totally wild with lust as she began screaming in ecstasy.

The blonde male's hilt shook and rattled Fu's insides as she bucked her hips and she screamed from the intense pleasure she felt on the inside. Naruto then reached up with his right hand that he was using to stroke her stomach and once more palmed and caressed her perky breasts.

Naruto's member crashed into Fu's womanhood before he leaned forward and planted his lips on her highly aroused tits and began to feverishly suckle them while still continuing to plunge his cock into her ever-warming tightness.

Naruto groped and suckled Fu's tits and continued to relentlessly pound into her before she reached up and began stroking Naruto's cheek. Fu whimpered and she kept her legs bent and arched as Naruto continued to completely bury his member into her tightening walls.

Her pussy grinded on him with each thrust into her moist inner caverns and every buck of Fu's hips as Naruto tenderly kneaded and toyed with Fu's sizeable bust as they heaved back and forth with his constant pounding.

Both jinchuuriki soon moaned together as her walls tightened around his cock making it unleash one last hurricane of semen into the mint-haired teen's core. Sweat poured from both lover's bodies as their release flooded out of Fu's body causing a lewd expression of pleasure to erupt on her face.

Naruto pulled out of her and he gathered Fu up into his arms and carried his jinchuuriki lover up to his room. It was needless to say at this point, but now that she had Naruto in her life, Fu knew that she would never be alone again.

* * *

Well this lemon sure was a blast to write (no pun intended). I really enjoyed the contrast in writing between this lemon and the Naruto/Yugito lemon I published today as well. Because one of them was so wild and lustful, and the other was sweet and passionate. Really shows that I can mix things up at the drop of a hat.

Now as for what's next this month, I plan to release the next chapter of _**Clan Restoration**_ and as voted on by you the fans, that chapter will feature Samui as the star kunoichi. As for this series, the next time you'll see Fu will be in a jinchuuriki three-way between Naruto/Yugito/Fu.

There's a good chance you might see this threesome pairing before that since after the chapter with Samui, the next three chapters of _**Clan Restoration**_ you'll see will feature: Konan, the threesome with Yugito and Fu and a threesome with Anko and Kurenai.

Now as for who's next in this series, the next lucky lady that you'll see go at it with Naruto will be the cute kunoichi from the Hidden Star village Hokuto. So stay tuned for that and as always don't forget to read and review.

_AND THAT'S THE BOTTOM LINE…..'CAUSE __**DARKCHILD316**__ SAID SO!_


End file.
